lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Nyberg
Peter'' (or Per) ''Håkansson was born on April 29, 1869 in Andrarum, Sweden. His parents were Håkan Olsson and Hanna Svensdotter. Peter immigrated to the United States in 1888 as a young man with his two brothers, Ola and Andrew. He changed his name to Peter Nyberg on arrival, though both his brothers chose the surname Schmidt. Their parents did not immigrate. On September 1, 1894, Peter and his hired man survived the Great Hinckley Fire by lying in the creek and covering themselves with a water-soaked blanket. Ellen Christina Lundberg was born on February 2, 1872 in Sweden. Her parents were Karl Ludvig Lundberg and Anna Christina Stromberg. Ellen and her parents immigrated the US in 1892. Peter and Ellen were married January 25, 1895. They had six children: Ruth, Oscar, Florence, William, Lloyd, and Lillian. All of their children were born in Minnesota. When Peter was about 70 years old, he surprised his family by buying an 80-acre farm with a herd of Holstein cattle. He sold this after a few years. Peter died on September 23, 1948 in Minnesota. Ellen died on June 12, 1951 in Minneapolis. They are buried in Hillside Cemetery in Minneapolis. Parents & Ancestry Hakan Olsson ▬ Hanna Svensdotter Karl Ludvig Lundberg ▬ Anna Christina Stromberg Peter Nyberg ▬ Ellen Lundberg Håkan Olsson * Born on December 14, 1822 * Died January 17, 1887 Hanna Svensdotter (or Svensson) * Born on September 2, 1825 * Died on October 8, 1899 Håkan and Hanna * Married May 5, 1855 Children Ruth Mary Nyberg * Born February 28, 1896 in Hinckley, MN * Married March 3, 1957, age 61 * Died July 25, 1970 in Palmetto, FL * Spouse: Harry Milton Zimmers ** Born on April 17, 1886 in Denver, CO ** Died on March 26, 1971 ** Harry's first wife Nettie Myers died in 1956 ** Find-a-Grave * Buried in Palmetto Cemetery, along with Nettie * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Genealogy.com profile (gives marriage date) ** Find-a-Grave ** Ancestry.com profile Oscar Leroy Nyberg * Born on October 14, 1897 * Died on November 29, 1993 * Married Wilma Frieda Winblad ** Born on June 29, 1903 ** Died on December 13, 1985 ** Parents: Wilhelm Winblad & Rena Koksma * Had 8 children: 6 girls and 2 boys * Buried in Rosehill Cemetery in Hinckley, MN * Links: ** Ancestry.com ** Find-a-Grave Florence Christina Nyberg * Born on August 6, 1899 in Hinckley, MN * Died on October 15, 1979 in Minneapolis, MN * Links: ** Ancestry.com * Maybe her: ** Social Security Death Index (if this is her, she apparently never married) William McKinley "Mac" Nyberg * Born on October 11, 1901 in Hinckley, MN * Died on July 21, 1982 in Minneapolis, MN * Apparently he was named after President William McKinley, who was assassinated on September 14, 1901, about a month before Mac was born * Through his life he had one crippled arm, due to contracting polio as a child * Married Gladys Evangeline Dahl '''on September 3, 1943 in Hennepin County, MN ** Born on February 21, 1908 in Dassal, MN ** Died on January 9, 1991 in Minneapolis, MN * Had at least one child: ** '''Dale Warren Nyberg, born June 16, 1945 * Buried in Sunset Memorial Park in Minneapolis, MN * Links: ** Ancestry.com ** Find-a-Grave ** Minnesota Death Index ** Social Security Death Index ** Minnesota Birth Index - Dale Warren Nyberg Lloyd Elmer Nyberg * Born on December 17, 1904 in Hinckley, MN * Died on May 29, 1965 in AL * Married Florence Gillman ** Born in 1909 in Detroit, MI ** Died on June 7, 1965 * Had at least two children * Buried in Forest Lawn Cemetery in LA * Links: ** Find-a-Grave ** Ancestry.com profile ** FamilySearch.org profile * Maybe him: ** Social Security Death Index (wrong birthday) Lillian Hannah Nyberg Lundquist * Born March 23, 1908 * Died September 11, 2011 at Lakeside Nursing Home in Pine City, MN - age 103 * Spouse: Kjell Lundquist ** Born on August 25, 1909 in Soderham, Sweden ** Died on December 6, 2009 at Lakeside Nursing Home in Pine City, MN - age 100 ** Parents were Karl and Jenny Lundquist * Child: Willard Gary Lundquist ** Born February 1, 1941 ** Died October 5, 1981 ** Was in the Air Force ** Buried in Fort Snelling National Cemetery in Minneapolis, MN ** Minnesota Birth Index ** Minnesota Death Index ** Social Security Death Index ** Find-a-Grave * Had at least 2 more children * Links: ** Find-a-Grave ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Obituary Timeline Documents & Articles Find-a-Grave * Peter Hakansson Nyberg * [http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=139521529 Ellen Christina Lundberg Nyberg] Wikipedia * Great Hinckley Fire Ancestry.com * Peter Nyberg FamilySearch.org * Peter Nyberg Sweden Baptisms * FamilySearch.org * Per is a Swedish form of Peter. Here as a baby Peter is listed under his father's surname Olsson, instead of his own Håkansson. Wisconsin Marriages * FamilySearch.org Census 1895 Minnesota State Census * Ancestry.com 1900 US Federal Census * Ancestry.com 1905 Minnesota State Census 1910 US Federal Census * Ancestry.com 1920 US Federal Census US Federal Census Minnesota State Census Obituary - Lillian Hannah Lundquist * FuneralAndCremationService.com Lillian Lundquist, age 103, of Pine City and formerly of Hinckley and south Minneapolis died at Lakeside Nursing Home in Pine City on September 11, 2011. She is survived by sons Dennis (Kathy) Lundquist of Monticello and Landis (Kathi) Lundquist of Woodbury; grandchildren: Andrew (Jen) Lundquist, Rachel (Matt) Ridenour, Benjamin Lundquist, Elizabeth (J.P.) McIntosh, Angela (Brian) Bomgren, Daniel (Netta) Lundquist, and Emilie Lundquist; seven great grandchildren; other relatives and many friends. Lillian was preceded in death by husband Kjell Lundquist; son Gary Lundquist, her parents Peter and Ellen Nyberg, sisters Ruth and Florence; brothers Oscar, McKinley, and Lloyd. The funeral service will be held at 11 a.m. Thursday, September 15, 2011, at the First Covenant Church in Minneapolis with the Reverend Dan Thompson officiating. Music will be provided by Doug and Jack Vigoren. Casket bearers are Andrew Lundquist, Benjamin Lundquist, Daniel Lundquist, J.P. McIntosh, Brian Bomgren, and Matt Ridenour. A visitation will be held at 10:30 a.m. preceding the funeral at the church. Interment is at Pleasant View Memorial Gardens in Burnsville, Minnesota. '' ''Funeral arrangements are with the Funeral and Cremation Service - Swanson Funeral Chapel of Pine City, Minnesota 320-629-3120 http://www.funeralandcremationservice.com/ Assorted Images Category:Immigrants Category:People Category:Sweden Category:Minnesota Category:Group J Ancestors Category:Generation 4